Niji Seishin the Rainbow Ninja
by Bifrost Beauty
Summary: This story is about a girl with two chakra natures Dark and Light. In this chapter she uses her dark release to absorb the chakra natures wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning. what she doesn't know is that a mysterious power lives inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Ninja **

**Niji Seishin **

It was raining in a town where everyone gets their merchandise; therefore there are many thieves and killers. But what they didn't expect was to see a little girl in a dark alley way sitting in the rain. She had black and white hair and she was a better thief than anyone else in that town. She called herself Niji Seishin and she as well as everyone else never knew where she came from.

While some ninjas come to town to get their weapons, one of them dropped and book and she picked it up. She opened it and saw that it was a book called a bingo book, and a bingo book is mainly for the ninja who carries this book to find and capture the people who are in the book. She flipped it open and saw that she was number four and a half in that ninja's bingo book.

While she was looking through it, she then realized that the ninja who dropped it was standing right in front of her.

"Hey you little brat! That is my book!" he yelled and grabbed it from her hands. "Hey wait a minute! This is the girl I'm looking for!" he said and pointed at her and all his friends started to chase her. Niji started to run but she knew they would catch up to her. One of them then appeared in front of her and used a wind element technique and blew her up into the air. She landed on top of a building and then she started to jump from building to building. The ninjas realized that she was copping them very quickly, but they knew that she was not from the Uchiha clan.

They all exited the village and into the forest were the trees were more difficult to jump through but after looking back for a couple of minutes, Niji was then able to jump through them with ease.

"What is up with this girl? How can she jump through these trees with ease even though she has been homeless and hasn't had any training?" one of the ninjas asked

"I don't know, but we have to be really careful with this one" the other one said. After a while one of the ninjas then released a fire jutsu at her while burning the trees at the same time. Niji panicked and fell to the ground, and then they all surrounded her on the ground making sure she would not escape. Niji then got really scared and then her eye started to change colors. Everyone around her didn't notice but then she stood up as if someone was controlling her. She then ran straight towards one of the ninjas and said

"_Dark Release: Inhaling Maw!_"and placed her hand on one of the ninjas and her eyes turned red and she started to absorb the ninja's chakra nature which was fire. He started to yell then he shriveled and fell to the floor. Niji was untainted by the image because someone or something was controlling her.

"How did she do that?" one ninja said with some fear in his voice,

"I don't know the answer to that either" the Captain said. She turned around and looked at a ninja who used wind release

"Wind… next" she said in a monotone voice. Then the ninja got scared and started to run away. Niji then used about three hand seals and said "_Dark Release: Shadow Engulfment_" then her shadow extended and followed the running ninja and then grabbed him and swallowed him. The shadow then went back to normal and then the ninja appeared in front of her coming out of her shadow. She then raised her hand and said "_Dark Release: Inhaling Maw_" then she put her hand on him and started to absorb his chakra nature and while doing so he then started shrivel up like the one before.

"We need to get out of here!" the captain yelled. Then they all started to run from her, but shadows started to follow them. "What the hell!" he yelled. The shadows then grabbed a water user, an earth user, and a lightning user. They all then disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Niji. She then raised her hand and said _"Dark Release; Inhaling Maw!" _then she absorbed all the ninjas that were captured all at once. They all then shriveled, died and fell to the floor, but all other ninjas were long gone even before the she absorbed most of them.

Niji then fell to the floor as if she fell asleep then opened her eyes and saw all of the shriveled ninjas on the ground surrounding her. She started to cry and then screamed because all the faces that were staring at her were all dead and soulless. She stood up and ran off never wanting to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons of a Forgotten Village

Long ago there was a village that worshipped two demons. One was a gentle demon and was loved by all the villagers. The second was a demon who was very aggressive and some villagers were feared by it.

As time has passed by, the villagers have forgotten the demons. But the demon that takes the form of a carbuncle and a phoenix started to wonder why they have forgotten. So the demon went to the village while everyone was doing work. When it appeared it spoke to the people

"Villagers of this town, I am a being of love and peace." It said wind a kind, gentle female voice. "I only have one question for each of you… why have you forgotten the being that allowed your village to survive this long?" she asked. Then the village leader came up to her and said

"We grew tired of you. It was too much of a hassle to worship you, and we will take your power and make it ours. NOW!" he yelled and ninjas of the village attacked the demon and started to bind it down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the demon yelled.

"Doing what my ancestors should have done years ago!" he yelled. While the demon was struggling to break free she saw a child and read its heart and it saw a pure heart. The demon started to turn it's body into chakra and everybody was shocked on what it was doing. Then in a bright flash it disappeared. What the villagers didn't know was that it went inside the body of a child, a little baby girl.

While in another dimension the second demon, that all humans feared, noticed that it's partner disappeared from it's senses. It started to get more and more angry as four years have past.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Years Later

Two Young Lovers

The girl became four years old and showed to be different than other girls. But she never showed any signs of being someone to bare a demon. The only difference was her eyes. Her eyes shift from pink to white. Everyone her age kept making fun of her, but one boy stood up for her. He had blue hair and blue eyes and had big dreams.

"My name is Kamina, what's yours?" he asked her.

"Niji" she said shyly. He then realized something about her name.

"Wait, doesn't Niji mean rainbow?" he asked

"Yeah, it does" she replied still a bit nervous.

"So, what do you want to be when you get older?" Kamina asked her with a smile.

"I'm not very sure" Niji answered hugging her knees.

"I know what I want to be," he started with an excited look on his face.

"What do you want to be?" she asked.

"I want to be a shinobi!" he said standing up with enthusiasm. Niji just sat there looking at him. She smiled then he turned to her "And I'm also going to collect rare items. Is there anything you've been wanting?" he asked. Niji was surprised by the question, therefore, she took a stick and started to draw on the ground. She drew two circles and in one she drew a star with the five points connected to the circle and drew five smaller circles in the spaces, then a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the star. She started to draw in the second circle a crystal like image.

"I have been wanting a brooch like this, but my mother won't let me get one." She said.

"Then I'll get it for you!" Kamina said,

"But, why would you?" she asked,

"Because I like you" he said with a smile. Niji looked at him then blushed and turned away. Kamina blushed and looked at the ground so Niji would not notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus the Lion Demon

During the middle of the night, Niji heard a large explosion and woke-up from her sleep. She opened window and saw a giant lion destroying the buildings around it. She looked below her and saw Kamina running towards the lion.

"Kamina! Wait!" she yelled but he could not hear her. Niji then ran outside trying to catch up with him, so she ran towards the lion.

The lion spoke in a deep fierce voice "Where is the Carbuncle Phoenix? Where is she!" he yelled. Ninjas jumped up and tried to attack it, but it simply swung its tail around and knocked them out and smashed them into buildings.

"I do not have time to deal with you pathetic humans!" he yelled then destroyed another building with its paw.

"STOP!" Niji yelled and the lion looked down to see who it was.

"Who speaks!" he yelled,

"I…I do" Niji spoke nervously looking up at him. The lion saw Niji scared and leaned down to see her clearly.

"State your name child" he said

"N…Niji Seishin" she said nervously

"I am Regulus. Do you know who I am looking for?" he asked

"You are looking for the being you love" she said calmly with burning pink eyes.

"How do you know that child?" he asked calming down.

"NIJI!" Kamina yelled then jumped off a building to attack.

"Wait Kamina!" Niji yelled but the lion stood up and waved his paw and hit Kamina to the ground and gave him serious wounds. "KAMINA!" Niji yelled and ran towards him with tears coming down her face. She kneeled next to him crying, blood was everywhere. She put her hand on his wounds and tears started to fall on his wounds and they started to heal.

"Healing tears from someone filled with love." Regulus said. "This village is filled with nothing but hatred. Two children filled with love and kindness does not belong here" he said and then started to glow a golden yellow. The demon inside of Niji awoke and grew wings on Niji's back and started to fly into the sky.

"Impossible! Why do you have her!" Regulus asked but in a flash of light Niji was teleported to a different place.

"NIJI!" Kamina yelled "Damn it! I wanted to protect her, but now, I don't even know where she is! Damn it! Damn it to Hell!" he yelled.

"Boy. I know what it is like to loose a loved one. I will live inside you your body because your heart and mine are very similar." Regulus said. Regulus started to glow brighter and then a giant flash appeared across the land and after the light disappeared, the village was gone and Kamina was left standing with the demon inside his body. _"You and I will find the ones we love the most together, even if we must get rid of all obstacles in our way." _Regulus said inside of Kamina.


End file.
